Times change
by mysterygirl2.0
Summary: With Nemesis gone, everyone has been doing alot better off. Minus the constant nightmares of Nemesis returning along with a red headed girl who seems to call out to Kyoya. When that very girl appears in town, they need to protect her, or else Nemesis will return.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my new version of Kyoya's Cryush if anyone out there cared about reading it. (I already figured no one did so I deleted it.) This time, same idea, only diffrent idea and ALOT longer. Shall we begin? Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fight or any charaters. Only some ocs. Now lets begin._

_Gingka woke up sweating. It had been the 5th night in a row that he had this bad dream. The one where Nemesis comes back, and so does his sister, though she wasn't dead. She had just disappered. Gingka looked at his alarm clock. 3hours before he needed to get up. He stretched his arms and laid back down._

She had came this far and wasn't about to turn back now. She had long red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and she wore a heart shaped locket. Her outfit looked like she had just gotten out of a warzone, tattered and torn. She had a long sleeved black shirt, red tights, white skirt, and black and red converses. She looked at the city that was rumored to be where the legend bladers were said to be. She looked up at the sky. A raven flew overhead. 'Today will be the day I show them what I am made of' she thought.

Kyoya was pouring his coffee. He had been having nightmares about Nemesis and some girl with long red hair crying out to him. He had never really dreamed anything before so this was shocking to him. Benkei wasn't awake yet, he usally overslept. He kept thinking back to the dream. He wondered if he should bring it up to Gingka, but then he thought twice. 'That's the last thing I'll tell him' he thought. Benkei entered the kitchen and got himself some cereal. (About 5 bowls) He looked over at Kyoya. He looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep again. Benkei was starting to get worried. Kyoya looked up at him and raised his eyebrow. "Do you want something?" Kyoya said. Benkei shook his head. Today was gonna be a loooooong day.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! Nothing you here me! Lol lets get on with it shall we?

The crowd got very loud. A bey battle was about to begin. The first battle was between Kenta and some girl from out of town.(hmmm who could that be?) Kenta had been troubled by nightmares as well as the other legend bladers. (I figure you know what it is by now) Madoka looked at his bey before letting him head off. "Looks like it's in perfect shape. Be careful out there Kenta." She said. He walked out onto the platform and looked at his opponet. She wore a black hood over her head, but it was clear to see she was wearing a heart shaped locket. He readied his bey as did she. Blader DJ and the crowd started the countdown. "3.2.1. Let it, RIP!" But shockingly as soon as their beys collided, The battle was over. For Kenta that is.

After several battles, it was down to the last two. Kyoya, and her. Madoka had as managed to identify her bey as The Demon Angel. A bey that was only said to exsit in legend. Kyoya walked up to the platform and she did as well, still wearing the hood. But as she readied her bey, a wind blew down the hood. Kyoya knew who it was instantly. It was the girl from his dreams the one who called out to him. He ignored what he wanted to say and readied Leone. They launched their beys, but the effect was diffrent. Both beys landed in the stadium. The girl was shocked. But she told her bey to attack all the same. "Go Demon Angel!" "Move it Leone!" Leone dodged the attack and then attacked. The girl growled but just looked at him, like she wanted to tell him something. "Who are you?"A voice in his head said. He blinked a couple times but thought he must have imaginged it. "I mean it. I've been dreaming of you for a while, so tell me who you are, please." Kyoya realized what it was. Her voice was inside his head. "Uh, Kyoya, you?" He thought. "Call me Liliana. I'm Gingka's sister." He looked at her in disbelief. Then he noticed their beys. They both had stopped spinning, yet at the same time, he didn't care. Kyoya didn't care that he lost.

Kyoya lied in his bed. He couldn't stop seeing that face. Yet he didn't even know who she was, or what she was like. "Are you okay?" Her voice said. "Yeah. But who are you really?" He answered. "I told you. I am Gingka's older sister. Liliana. Can you meet me some where?" "Uh sure? Where?" "The old facehunter's hideout. Tonight at 7:00 . See ya there? " "yeah"


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Say it already.

Kyoya:No.

Liliana: I'll do it.

Me:go ahead.

Liliana: Mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Or any characters.

Kyoya: Just some OCs

Me:Lets get on with this shall we?

It took Kyoya longer than it should have to get out of the house. Benkei didn't believe him when Kyoya said he was just going to walk around town. "At 7:00 pm?" Benkei shouted. Gingka had told him to make sure Kyoya didn't leave the house until they knew why his sister had came back into town. Benkei just kept asking Kyoya where he was going. "No where it seems." Then he slammed his door shut. Kyoya thought to himself 'How do I get out of here?' Then he heard Liliana's voice say, "Sneak out dumb ass." He frowned. He didn't like being called that but she was right. He opened his window, jumped out of it, and ran towards the Fachunter's old hideout.

Yuki pulled out a very old book. Gingka and Madoka looked at each other. Yuki opened the book and flipped to a page where a picture of Demon Angel was. Next to the picture was some odd writing. Madoka was the first to ask. "Uh, Yuki what is this?" "A book that might be the answer to why she is here... AH-HA!" "What is it?" "Gingka was deeply worried by Yuki's face. It was pale. Yuki stumbled as he said this. "Legend says Rago will return, if those who serve him obtain 3 small drops of the blood from one who as kissed a Legend blader, luckily none of us have girlfriends, a piece of the bey Demon Angel, and 7 drops of blood from it's owner. Your sister, is that person!" "Awe great! How do I tell dad that sis's blood could bring back Rago?" "There's a catch, if she gets severly hurt while Rago is whole, Rago will feel the pain, most likely." Madoka and Gingka looked at each other, they both thought the same thing. "We've got to find her and protect her."

Liliana glanced down at her watch. It was 7:45. "Maybe he isn't coming." She said to herself. She heard the door open and she slipped behind a very large crate. Kyoya came into the building, looked around and sighed. "I guess I missed her." He said turning around. Liliana stepped out from behind the crate and said, "You're late." He smirked. "Sorry, Benkei wouldn't let me out of the house." Liliana raised an eyebrow. Then she giggled. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, I just thought that when I Was hearing your voice in my head I was going crazy." "So did I. I had to force myself not to tell Benkei so he wouldn't think I had lost it." She walked over to the bench and sat down. Kyoya followed. "So what did you want to talk about?" "I need your help." Kyoya looked at her like she was crazy. "Why me? Why not your brother?" "I don't trust him. And he won't help me any way. Can you hear me out and then decide if you'll help me or not?" Kyoya felt like Liliana really needed his help, just by the sound in her voice. "Okay." Liliana took a deep breath. "Okay, it all started when I came back to Kchoma."

FLASHBACK: Hyoma picked up a few of the lying bricks around and Hyucuto was just sitting there watching him. Liliana walked up to Hyucuto and started petting him. "Hey! Don't you even... Liliana!" The dog said. Hyoma looked up and saw her. She wore a long sleeved blue shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. She still had the heart shaped locket. Hyoma smiled. "So even after 7 years of you gone, you still wear your mother's locket." Hyucuto said. She nodded. "Welcome back!" Hyoma said hugging her. "Off you leacherous pervert." Hyoma stopped hugging her and laughed. (K: so you left Kchoma? L: yeah, but I'll tell you about that later.)

Doji, and Reji entered the Kchoma, and started trouble. They launched their beys at the villiagers, and Liliana launched her bey and knocked their beys out. Doji smiled. "So you are the blader we are looking for?" "Who are you and what do you want?" "I'm afraid we can't use you quite yet. We still need to find a girl who's lips have met a legend blader's lips. But maybe if we kidnap you, we can buy us more time."

"They lost but found my weakness. Silver." She said. Kyoya looked at her and said, " How are you allergic to that?" "Whenever I get near it, I tend to black out. I know you aren't yet wearing any your friend/ my brother does, he wears a silver chain around his neck when he sleeps. He's afraid I will kill him in his sleep. So will you help me? I know I am asking you to basicly protect me, but everyone else thinks I'm crazy. You don't seem to." Kyoya's brain was filled with questions, but he just nodded his head. "One question though, where are you staying?" "Oh, I kinda live in here." Kyoya looked like he was gonna say something but said something else. "I'm gonna let you stay at my house. Don't worry, I'm not a perv like Hyoma. Plus if I tell Benkei to be quiet he will be. That sound okay?" He never got to the okay though, she had hugged him so it kinda came out mouthed instead of verbal. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat there dumbfounded. "Hug me back you dummy." She said. He did just that

-end chapy 3-

Kyoya:can you stop hugging me?

Liliana: no.

Me: Kyoya's got a girfriend!

Kyoya: I do not!

Me: LOL suuuure.


	4. Chapter 4

Gingka: Why me?

Liliana:cause she said so.

Me: He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to.

Kyoya: Allow me. mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. She only wishes she was that cool.

Me: What did you just say?!

Liliana: Run for your life Kyo-yo

Gingka: Kyo-yo? She gave you a pet name?

Kyoya: You want some of this? I'll take you on, right here!

Me: Baka. Liliana did you really give him a pet name?

Liliana: He said I could. So blah.

Me: Okay then... on we go!

Gingka called everyone he knew. Madoka and Yuki did the same. It was important that Liliana be safe. Little did they know, she already had her protector. "Hello?" Tsubassa said over the phone. "Jello!" "Oh it's you Gingka. What is it?" "We need your help it's-" "Just leave your sister alone." "Huh? How did you-" "She asked me to tell you to get off her case. Plus Rio already knows." "Oh thanks for the help. I guess." CLICK.

Kyoya and Liliana walked back to his house. She kept on her hood in case Gingka came by. When Kyoya came inside, Benkei bolted to the door, knocking Kyoya down the stairs. "B-b-b-bull! Where the hell were you?" "And why should I tell you?" "Cause you snuck out of the house! Oh who's the chick? Did you finally get a girlfriend?" That really ticked him off. "Hell no! Why would I have a girlfriend. She's just a friend who I said could stay in the extra bedroom. Fair enough!?" "Sure. But who is she?" Liliana lowered her hood. Benkei's jaw dropped. "Huh? Your helping out Gingka's sister? Have you lost it?" Kyoya punched him in the arm and told him the story. Benkei still wasn't convinced. Kyoya had to push him through the door so Liliana could enter the house. "Why do you believe this chick!?" "I don't know maybe because she has the same nightmares I've been having!?" Benkei stopped. Kyoya continued. "I keep dreaming about Rago coming back, and it's alot worse than the last battle. But here's the thing. Everytime, right before I woke up, I would see and hear her, trying to reach me! Explain that ya moron!" Kyoya stomped upstairs and slammed his door. Benkei started to say he was sorry, but she said not to worry about it. "Can you do me and him a favor?" "Uh sure." "Don't tell Gingka I'm here. It's in our best interest that no one knows I'm staying here." Benkei agreed.

Doji paced back and forth, waiting for Reji's return. If he was to track Liliana, he needed the information about where she was, or where she was headed. Reji's shadow entered first. "What took you so long?" Doji asked. "Sorry. I had to ask people if they had seen her. She's with Kyoya Tategami. He promised to protect her." Doji laughed. "What did Gingka bribe him with? I know he knows that's his rival's sister." "To be truthfull, she asked him to. He willingly said okay. Kinda odd. For a lion to let in a strange stray like that. When can I crush her?!" Doji sighed. "You can't. She will become the energy force for Rago's return." Reji frowned. He had wanted to crush her for beating him in the first battle. He knew he would find someway to make her suffer, maybe even before they got what they needed.

Gingka was more and more worried. No one knew where she had gone. Not even Tetsuysya, who he had been wondering around all day. He decided to call Benkei, maybe he had found something, or at least seen her. "Beep, beep, beep -click- Hello?" "Hey Benkei, it's Gingka, have you seen any sign of Liliana." Benkei responded only a few minutes later. "Nope. Neither has Kyoya. Exept when he battled her earlier at the stadium. But you were there too." "Yeah. I was. Thanks anyway." "Bye Gingka. -CLICK-" Madoka ran into the room. "Anything yet?" She asked. He shook his head. It seemed no one knew where she had gone. But he had one option left. One last resort.

-end chapy 4-

Kyoya: I hate my life.

Madoka:EMO!

Liliana: LOL no he isn't.

Gingka: You know this how?

Kyoya: Does it look like I'm emo?

Madoka: Well...

Liliana: Some of the most emo people, have interesting stories to tell.

Me:I am not emo, and neither is my sister!

WinryElric24: What? How the hell did I get here?

Kyoya and Liliana: Through the TARDIS!

WinryElric24: Yes that must be it...

Me: I'm surrounded by weirdos. I love them all though. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Doji: Where am I?

Reji: I don't know... But my voice is louder.

Me: Why I allowed you to open up the story is beyond me...

Doji: Well lets begin... mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Or the characters.

Reji: YAY! Echoy voice that make me feel goosebumps! *does caramelldansen* She does not own the dance either. *doesn't stop dancing*

Me: Is he okay?

Doji: He dropped on his head often as a child.

Reji: So were you!

Me: I think only you and Tetsuya. Anyway-

Doji: Let us begin!

Reji: Yay!

Me: Werdio

Tobio's cell phone rang. He picked it up and flipped it open. He answered it. "Cap'n Capri's my name, spying is my game. How can I help you?" "Hey Toby. Can you do me a favor?" Tobio about fell over. Never had Gingka called him, espically if he said he wouldn't need any spying. Which he did...

FLASHBACK: Tobio handed Gingka a slip of paper with several numbers. Gingka looked puzzled. "Uh, what is this for?" He asked Tobio. "If you ever need me to find someone, or even spy, just call my cell." "I don't think I will need this." "You never know." : END FLASHBACK!

"Gingka, to what pleasure do I have to get this call." "Don't flatter yourself Toby. I need you to find a girl named Liliana." "Done. Saw her a half hour ago." "Huh? Where?" "With Kyoya.. Honestly. Something is diffrent about him, anything else?" "Spy on them. I need to know why Kyoya lied." "She's staying at Benkei and his house. I've been spying on her since she entered town." "Why?" "1. I figured you would ask me to since she was your sister. And 2. She's kinda cute." "Dream on Toby. She doesn't seem to want to be in any realationships. At all... Update me when you can." The phone clicked. Toby turned on his monocule seeing thingy (i forgot what it's called) and looked at Kyoya's house. It appeared that Liliana had just entered Kyoya's room.

Kyoya heard a soft knock on the door. He knew who it was but wanted to double check. "Who is it?" "Me." Kyoya opened the door to find Liliana, in a over sized black T-shirt, hello kitty pants and pink socks. She had her long hair up in a pony tail. "Can I come in?" Kyoya nodded. She walked in the room as Kyoya closed the door. Kyoya sat on the bed and she did as well. They both just sat there for a while before Kyoya said something. (Tobio is listening and watching the conversation, keep that in mind). "Is there a reason you came in here?" She smiled. "Kyo-yo. Sorry, I thought I might call you that but then I saw how mad you got at Benkei so I decided to forget it." Kyoya laughed. "What's so funny?" "Nothing. I actually think it's cute. Kinda like you." Liliana blushed and thought about moving away, but moved closer.

Liliana's POV:

I can't believe I just moved closer to a guy who called me cute. But I do feel really diffrent around him, instead of when I'm alone or with any other. Oh god, I need to tell Nina!

No ones POV:

Kyoya couldn't figure out why he felt like he needed to be more open around her. (It's called love dunderhead). Liliana knew why she felt like that. She decided it was probably better if she let it out. She put her head on his shoulder, trying not to blush. Yet she did, she blushed really hard. Kyoya did too. But he was okay with it and he put his arm around her. Leaned back and closed his eyes. She had fallen asleep right there. Kyoya reached for the light, and turned it off. He fell asleep.

Tobio dialed the number that had last called him. Gingka would want to know. But something shot the phone from his hands, and it fell to the ground, shattered. It had been deystroyed, by a bey known as DARK WOLF.

-END chappy 2-

Me:Yay! They're dating!

Gingka: Who?

Me: No one.

Kyoya: You woke me up for this conversation?

Gingka: I gotta go. Madoka's calling. *leaves as well as Kyoya*

Me *looking at Reji*: You are still dancing?

Reji: YeSsSs.

Doji: Well, let's leave then.

WinryElric24: to the TARDIS!


	6. Chapter 6

Gingka: Okay, I will say it this time.

Me: good.

Madoka: mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or the characters. Just a couple OCs.

Gingka: darn it! I was gonna get a burger too.

Me: Review and I give you digital cookies. :)

Madoka: how does that work?

Gingka: I don"t know. You can't eat them. :,(

Madoka: Bottomless pit.

Me: derp face. On we go!

The sun cam up and a little bit came in through Kyoya's window. Liliana groaned and pulled the covers up. Kyoya had already woken up. He was just lying there, waiting for her to wake up. She opened one eye ever-slightly and sighed. "Couldn't the night last so much longer?" She thought. "You know, I was just thinking the same thing." Kyoya's thoughts reached her. She smiled. She felt as if even if Gingka came into the house, she would just stay here. "I told you no one's here!" The both of them heard Benkei shout. They sat straight up and looked at each other. The next voice made Liliana freeze. "Then where's Kyoya? Did he step out for a minute with my sister?" Gingka's voice carried up from downstairs. Liliana clutched Kyoya. He knew why she was afraid...

FLASHBACK: She woke up screaming. Kyoya fell out of his bed and hit his head on the bed frame. "Ow." He stood up and turned on the light. Liliana was shaking, not because she was cold, because of her nightmare. Kyoya touched her and out of no where, he saw Rago's laughing face, now he was afraid. She put her head down on the pillow and gasped for air. "Are you okay? You're extremly pale." She looked at him, and hugged him. "Oh my God... What just happened?" She choked. "Tell me what happened, I need to know so I can help you. Okay?" She nodded and told him. "I had this weird dream that when Gingka finds out where I am, I get taken, along with you, to bring back Rago. Kyoya I don't know whats going on." She buried her head in his chest at this point. Kyoya stroked her hair (it had came down) and whispered to her, " I won't let them hurt you." After a few moments of hair stroking, he lied back down and closed his eyes. She put her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. Kyoya pulled the covers over her and they both fell asleep. (Long frikin flashback. A little to long for comfort.)end FLASHBACK.

Gingka was arguing with Benkei about if Liliana was there or not. Madoka was there too. But no one noticed that she was headed upstairs. There were 2 closed doors and one barely opened door. She heard voices coming from the room that the Door was opened with. And sure enough, to Madoka's thought, there they were, but instead of arguing as well, Madoka almost let out a gasp but remember where she was. Kyoya ( ) and Liliana, (Ms. Sister of Gingka) were kissing.

Madoka's POV: What in hell? Okay I have to tell- But look at them. Kyoya-s never looked so happy, and I doubt he ever will again if I do this. Gingka forgive me.

No ones pov:

Madoka walked back downstairs. Benkei and Gingka stopped fighting to see her normal look. Madoka looked at Gingka and shook his head. Benkei smiled in victory, though he knew he was lying. And he knew Madoka saw the sparks for Kyoya and Liliana

End chappy 6

Gingka:dhjvsrukbdrhj

Me:don't chew with your mouth open.

Gingka:sorry. Burger good. ^_^

Madoka:Burger freak.

WinryElric24: to the TARDIS! I must find the next chapter.

Me:love you to sis.

Tobio: my phone is still smashed :,(


	7. Chapter 7

WinryElric24: Hi!

Me: ready to open the next chapter Gingka?

Gingka: what do I say again? *clueless face*

WinryElric24: mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, or anything in it. Only some OCs.

Me:Looks like she already said it.

WinryElric24: I have one thing to say... I hate pie!

Me:I know you do. You say it every 5 minutes.

Gingka: crazy!

Both girls: Let's get this show on the

Gingka: Review please. ^_^

Gingka and Madoka walked back to the B-pit without talking to one another. Gingka was certain that his sister had been at Kyoya's house. (AN: I noticed I might have kinda turned this somewhat into a budding love story between Kyoya and Liliana. I couldn't help it though.) Madoka felt really bad about not telling Gingka. Then she remembered what the legend said. She stopped. Gingka noticed. "What's wrong Madoka?" "I left my purse at Benkei's house. I'll be right back." "Do you want me to come too?" "No, I know my way." Madoka ran off. Gingka looked at the sky. "Somethings amiss. Everyone seems to want to keep me in the dark" He walked into the B-Pit.

Liliana started to make her coffee. Her outfit changed into a brown jacket, brown skirt, brown boots, knee high light blue socks, and the same shade of blue tank top. Kyoya was outback, trying to find his cat. Benkei was at work. (In zero-g we find out it's a burger place. -of course-.) Kyoya opened the back door, he seemed to be holding a large gray furball. (Fluffy cat!) Kyoya put the squirming piece of fluff onto the ground. It had glowing eyes. "That's your cat?" "What's wrong with her?" "Her? What's her name?" "Athena. Why are you asking?" "No reason." Athena ran after the speck of fluff that Kyoya had thrown on the floor. She giggled. - Kyoya opened the front door and found a panting Madoka looking at him. He got kinda nervous, he thought Madoka was there because of Gingka.

Madoka walked into the house, as a furry gray ball rubbed up against her. "Madoka, why the heck are you in my house?" Kyoya asked. "I need to talk to you and Liliana, and I already know she's here, so no BS that she isn't here. I saw you guys kiss so be thankful I didn't tell Gingka." Liliana had come into the hallway and took Kyoya's hand. He tried not to smile, but it failed. "What is it Madoka?" Liliana asked"I need to tell you about what might happen to her now that you guys have kissed." They looked at each other and got a very bad feeling. After she had told them what Yuki had told her, they stopped.

Kyoya's POV: "What?! I'm more of a target now then before?" Liliana yelled. "You've got to be kidding!" I snapped. Finally I get a girl, and now, she has to be extra careful, because I kissed her? What the sgjvdrghbf!? My life sucks.

No ones POV: Madoka told them she would try to talk with Gingka so he would leave them alone. Then she grabbed her purse and left.

-end chappy-

Kyoya:Why am I back here?

Liliana: Kyo-yo. Your getting angry again.

Me: That's normal for him.

Kyoya: Shut up.


	8. Chapter 8

Reji: *CaramellDancing* , So come on move your hips sing Wah ah ah!

Me *sweatdrop*: He's still at it?

Doji: Seems so. Reji can you please stop?

Reji *to the theme of caramell dansen* : mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, or any of the characters! Just some... very odd OCs!

Me *bigger sweatdrop* : Is he singing?

Doji: I guess. Let's get this show on the road.

Reji: criky get the bags!

Me *ultimate sweatdrop* : why me?

Madoka ran into the B-Pit and gasped for air. "I really need to stop running so fast." She said to herself. A hand touched her shoulder, making her jump. She turned around to see Gingka. She breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me Gingka." "Madoka you already had your purse when you went back there. So just tell me what's going on." Madoka sighed. She didn't plan on telling him. Out of no where, a girl with black, boyish, hair and brown eyes came in. She had on a brown tank top, cargo pants, a jean jacket, and old, muddy, sneakers. "Has anyone seen my friend Liliana? She came here in search of a guy who kept appearing in her dream." They both looked at her confused. "And you are?" Gingka asked. "My name is Nina, I've known her since she ran away from Kchoma."

Kyoya was nervous. He really didn't want Gingka to know, but he didn't want him to find out when him and Liliana changed their Facebook relationship statuses. Something brushed up against his leg. He looked down and saw Athena (Flufffy!) trying to get pet. He reached down and stroked the overly fluffy cat. Liliana came into the living room where Kyoya was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him and sighed. She put her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. Kyoya stopped petting Athena and sat back up. "What's wrong?" He asked. She didn't answer. "Liliana, I mean it. What's wrong?" This time she answered. "Why does Gingka have to know? He's gone seven years without me in his life, and I don't think he would want me back in it. So why try to force me home?" She broke down in tears. Kyoya wiped away her tears and told her whispered a couple words in her ear that made her stop. (I'm not telling you cause I suck :P.) She looked at him and smiled. Kyoya leaned forward and kissed Liliana. Little did they know, Reji was right outside the window. :(

Doji's cellphone rang in his ear. He looked at it and frowned. "Why would Reji call me right now?" He answered it. "What is it Reji?" "I have found the one who has kissed a legend blader." "Who is it then?" "The same one who owns Demon Angel. Liliana Hagane." "Who did she kiss?" "Kyoya Tategami. "

-End Chapter 8-

Reji: My hips hurt!

Me: then stop dancing!

Reji : Never!

WinryElric24*joins him*: YAY!

Me:Baka.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Gosh, I need something else to do.

Kyoya: Ya think?

Liliana: I'm in a daze.

Me: I know why.

Kyoya: And you are gonna be quiet about it, got it?

Liliana: ^_^

Me: Sure.. For now. *evil laugh*

Liliana: mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Just some OCs.

Gingka was the first to talk to Nina. "I haven't seen my sister except once when she battled my friend Kyoya." Nina smiled. "Does this 'Kyoya' have teal hair, blue eyes and scars going down his eyes?" Gingka blinked. "Yeah, why?" "Because that is who Liliana kept seeing in her dreams. I'm glad she found him." Madoka spoke up. "How long has she been dreaming about him?" "About 6 months."Nina then looked at Madoka and knew exactly how much danger her friend Liliana was in. "Uh Gingka. I need to tell you something." Gingka looked at her with shock. "Yes? What is it Madoka?" "I know who has kissed a legend blader." Gingka looked at her with shock. "Well who is it?" "I will only tell you if you promise to let the one who kissed her protect her himself. Do you promise?" Gingka nodded his head. Madoka took a deep breath and told him."Your sister."

Benkei came home from a long day at work. (He still doesn't know about Kyoya and Liliana.) He grabbed his keys from his belt and unlocked the door. When he entered the house, Athena rubbed against his leg. "I honestly don't know why Kyoya likes you. You're so... fluffy." Athena just meowed. Then he started to hear Kyoya and Liliana in the living room. He peaked his head through the hallway and saw them talking. "Are you gonna tell Benkei?" She asked him. "I don't know. He probably wouldn't understand." Benkei had to sneeze but he did his best not to. "But he's your friend. Don't you think you should at least tell him?" "I don't know. I don't think he'll be all for me dating you. You being Gingka's sister and all." Benkei sneezed. Kyoya froze. Liliana looked up and saw Benkei looking at them. He looked completly shocked.

"Who kissed Liliana!?" Gingka yelled. "I think it's kinda obvious," Nina said. "Then who is it!?" "Kyoya of course. The guy she kept seeing in her dream." Gingka raised his lighting shaped eyebrow. "Why would he kiss my sister?" "Maybe because he likes her. It's not impossible for a guy to fall in love. Even in his case." Gingka didn't want to believe that Kyoya could ever had kissed his sister. That seemed like the impossible.

Benkei was still staring at the two of them on the couch. Kyoya was very embarssed that Benkei had heard that he was going out with Gingka's sister. (We get the point! Kyoya finds it akward! Now shutup about it!) "B-b-b-bull! Why didn't you tell me?" "I don't know, maybe because I didn't feel like it." Kyoya said without looking at him. "Kyoya, don't get angry with him for being worried," Liliana said, " he's just concerned for your well being." Kyoya shrugged. He didn't believe that there was a reason to tell anyone. Not at all..

-end chapter-

WinryElric24: I hate pie!

Me: Shut it!

WinryElric24: never!

Me: lol go watch something.

WinryElric24: FMA?

Me: I don't care.

WinryElric24: Okay!

Me: dork.

Gingka: PIE


	10. Chapter 10

Me: chapter ten already? Wow. That was quick.

Gingka: mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Or the characters. Just some OCs.

Me: wow, you remembered what to say.

Gingka: burger?

Me: Yes, you get burger.

Gingka:YAY ^_^

Me: please review...

Gingka paced back and forth. Kyoya, Benkei, and now Madoka had lied to him. He thought it couldn't get any worse. But he was about to make it so much worse. Without even meaning to. (Evil laugh)

Kyoya and Liliana went to the riverside and lied down in the grass. The two of them pointed out clouds that went by. Rabbits, horses, weird looking clouds. They kept laughing and time seemed to stand still. Yet they didn't know Gingka and Kenta were on their way to that very spot to practice with their beys. (Evil laugh *again*)

Kenta and Gingka raced to the riverside, unknowing who was there. When they got there, Gingka didn't notice Kyoya and Liliana below them, until Kenta pointed them out. But thety didn't notice them, until after they were done kissing that is. (I suck. I really suck, and you are about to find out why)

Kyoya looked at Gingka and froze. He had just been caught kissing his rival's sister. (Is it bad that I have the song busted from phineas and ferb going through my head?) Liliana stood up and looked and her little brother. "Sis, why are you kissing Kyoya?" She raised an eyebrow. "Because he's my boyfriend. That's why." Gingka was about to say something, when a helicopter came down, it shot sleep darts at Kyoya, Gingka, and Liliana. Kenta had ran away at this point. Doji exited the plane and told a few guards to take them, tie them up, and put them on the plane. And that's just what happened.

-end chapter-

Me: sorry to end the chapter so short, I just want a really good cliffhanger for this chapter.

Doji: Our goal is perfect Reji. We will sucseed.

Reji: Yay! *Dances again*

Me: Join me next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Let's see, what happened last...

Gingka: I got kidnaped

Kyoya: Along with me and Liliana.

Me: Oh yeah... I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, cause if I did, I would live in Japan and probably would have no reason to write this. Lets go shall we?

Kyoya woke up on the cold floor. He had extremely tight ropes around him. He tried to get the ropes off but they were made of strong material. He looked to his right and saw Liliana in the same condition. He struggled to get to her but he managed. Gingka was on the other side of the room. He could move either, the ropes were way too thick. Kyoya didn't care about trying to take care of him, he was worried about Liliana. "Liliana, wake up. Wake up please." But she didn't wake up. Then Kyoya kissed her. (Way too many romance moments I know.) Her eyes slowly opened and Kyoya pulled away. "You okay?" He asked her. "Yeah. Why are we tied up?" "I don't know really. I wish I did." Then Liliana did something that shocked Kyoya. She broke the ropes. His jaw was wide open. "How did you?" "They were too thin." He looked scared yet liked he was about to laugh at the same time. Then she broke his and Ginka's ropes. She ran to the door, then collasped.

Kyoya caught her as she did and looked at Gingka for help. Gingka walked over to the door and noticed what it was made of. "Silver. It's silver." (AN: remember that's what Liliana is allergic to.) Kyoya looked at her. She was breathing uneasy. He checked her pulse. "It's unusually low. Why are you looking at me like that?" Gingka had the most weirded out face you have ever seen. "It's just that, you've never shown concern like this for anyone. Ever." Kyoya smirked. "Well you can't always predict what someone is going to do. Even in my case. I love your sister, and I was protecting her just fine until you came into the scene," he said the last line angrily,"Sorry, I just want to make sure she's okay, is that to much to ask?" Gingka shook his head. "I only now just realized that you two really do care about one another. It's my fault for being so controlling. But just remember who your dating, and what she means to her family." Then they shook hands agreeing it was okay for Kyoya to date Liliana. (Yay!)

Kyoya carried Liliana through the dark hallway. It was old and smelled revolting. Gingka and him were led into a room, kinda like the old castle rooms. There was no silver in there but everyone was still concerned for what lied ahead.

Liliana awoke alone and by herself in that very room. Last thing she remembered was Kyoya telling her to get some sleep. She got up from the very large bed and walked around. She noticed a long light blue dress was laid out for her. Beside it was a pair of silver painted shoes (not really silver)and a note that read:

I hope you like the dress. It is after all what you are going to wear to bring back Rago. Signed- Doji

With that, she realized where Kyoya and Gingka were. She put on the dress and the shoes, and headed to the roof.

-end chapter-

WinryElric24: Die Doji!

Me: I know, everyone hates him.

WinryElric24: He is pie.

Me: no he isn't

Gingka: He is evil pie...

Me: you all baka.

Rio: It is I the immortal phoinex. * I hit him in head with frying pan* Ow! What was that for?

Me: BAKA


	12. Chapter 12

Hey whats up, the characters are all really busy so I didn't ask any of them to help me out. Though I could use it. :( . Oh well... So, I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of the characters, just some OCs. Anyway, let us begin.

Kenta ran as fast as he could. Benkei, Yuki, Madoka, Nina, and Chris ran with him to the WBBA headquarters. Hikaru came outside to greet them. "Hi guys, what seems to be the trouble?" "Gingka,Kyoya, and Liliana were kidnaped by Doji." Madoka said. Hikaru froze. Rio had warned her about this. "You guys better come inside." They did so.

As Liliana began her way up to the roof Gingka and Kyoya were back in ropes, watching Reji sharpen a knife. "Do you think she'll come up here?" Kyoya asked Gingka. "Considering you are her boyfriend, yes. She'll do anything to try to save you." "That's just great! So much for protecting her." "You tried. It's not your fault." " Yeah it is." "If you two wouldn't mind shutting up, I'd be glad to get back to sharpening this knife. Unless you two would like me to try it on you first," Reji said smiling. Gingka froze but Kyoya egged him on. "I'd like to see you try. I'm not even scared of you! I'd be shocked if anyone was." Reji moved closer to him with a demonic smile. He put the knife close to Kyoya's neck. He didn't flinch. "Stop it Reji." A girl's voice said. Reji snarled but left Kyoya alone. He almost didn't recognize Liliana.

Kyoya's POV: Wow. She looks sexy. Oh crap, she probably heard that. "I did. Thank you." Her voice sounds worried. Why the heck is she wearing that? (Okay the dress is a long light blue dress, with very small beads that make flowers, and has lace in the back)

No one's POV: "So you decided to join us then?" Doji said. Liliana nodded her head. Reji looked at Doji and he glared at her. "I'll only help on one condition," she said suddenly. "Don't even think about it." She heard Kyoya's voice in the back of her head. She ignored it and waited for Doji's responce. "Whatever do you wish?" "I'll help you if you let Kyoya and Gingka go. And not either of you lay a hand on them. Are we agreed?" Doji nodded his head as did a very angry Reji. But then he remembered, he wouldn't have to.

Doji dropped the facebolt of Demon Angel into the weird cauldron of bubbling goo. ( XD you are all gonna hate me.) Then Reji grabbed Liliana's arm, and cut it. Kyoya got really , really, pissed. "Don't do it! It's not worth your life!" Kyoya yelled. Reji dragged her over to the cauldron and let her arm drip ten drops of blood. Then he pulled her away as a purple aura came out of the cauldron. Liliana was hit by a little strand of light, unknowing what it was, and fell over. The wind picked up fast blowing faster than before. Rago's dark and evil aura/body came from the cauldron. His eyes were red with hate for the legend bladers who had killed him once before. Reji untied Gingka and Kyoya and told them, "Have a nice life boys, while you can," then laughed wickedly. Kyoya ran to Liliana and was about to hold her, a huge black aura surrounded her. It push Kyoya back and Gingka had ran off to find help. She opened her eyes. Kyoya gasped when he realized it. Her eyes were completly red. She was not only the source for Rago's power, but she also was his life energy.

-end chapter-

Rago: I am alive!

Me: welcome back then.

WinryElric24: PIE FACE!

Me:lol!

Rago: huh? Why am I pie?

Me: nevermind.

WinryElric24: you evil like pie!


	13. Chapter 13

Rio: It is I, the immortal phoinex!

Me: just say it Rio

Rio: Call me by my title and maybe I will.

Me: Please say it Immortal Phoinex!

Rio: Okay! mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. She's just insane!

Hikaru: Director! You need to get back to work!

Rio: That isn't my name. I am the,

Hikaru: Director?

Rio:hmm?

Hikaru: Go back to work.

Rio: Fine.

Me: Lets start then. ^_^

The dark aura consumed Liliana's entire body. Kyoya could only watch in horror as Rago grew into his full form. Doji laughed wickedly as this happened. Reji laughed just as much. Kyoya had two choices, to run or to stay and try and bring back the only girl who ever had a crush on him, truly. (Tough choice...)

Gingka ran out of the castle and into Chris. He fell to the ground and hit his head on the wet grass. It had started to heavily rain. "Chris! Kenta, Nina, Madoka, Tsubassa, Yuki! Thank God you are here!" Yuki told him that Kenta had told them what had happened. Gingka then told them, "We need to fire all our beys directly at Rago! It's the only way to make sure that we can defeat him!" The bladers including Madoka launched their beys at Rago'S face. They made a claw shaped mark on his face. He cried out in pain. But so did someone else.

Liliana's face had a claw shaped wound on her face that was pouring blood. Kyoya couldn't take it anymore. Reji and Doji had already left. Kyoya ran to her and held her. It was very difficult, because the aura kept trying to push him back. "Remember who you are! And what you mean to me! Remember what I told you this morning. That you've made me see that beyblade isn't as important as you to me. Remember me!" He pratically had to yell this over the wind. That brought her back. Her eyes went back to the blue eyes that seemed to shine. "Kyoya- run." "No." "I know how to beat him. If I'm not in the hallway in 2 minutes, come get me. Okay?" Kyoya agreed and ran off. Liliana looked at Rago and smirked. She grabbed the knife that Reji had used. "Go to hell, you asshole." Then she plunged the knife into her stomach. Rago let out a cry of pain. She pushed it deeper, and then collasped. 2 minutes passed. Kyoya ran back and almost lost it. In a puddle of blood was Liliana, still alive, but just barely. A helicopter carried her to the hospital. Along with Rago who was going to go to jail if he survived.

-end chapter-

Okay, I suck. I really suck.


	14. Chapter 14

Kyoya: I hate you so much.

Me: Just say it.

Kyoya: mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of the characters. Just some OCs.

Me: Still mad?

Kyoya: no shit sherlock!

Me: Let's begin then

Liliana awoke in a hospital bed surrounded by red roses. Her head hurt, as if she had hit it on stone. (Which she did.) She sat up slowly and looked around. In the chair next to her was Kyoya, fast asleep. She smiled, she was glad he was safe. She lied back down and breathed. "I don't feel any connection with Rago any more." She thought to herself. Then, Gingka, Rio, Madoka, Nina, and Yuki came into the room. Gingka and Rio gave her a big bear hug. "Choking not breathing." She said, hugging them back. Then she noticed Nina. "How's it going Nina?" "Fine, worried about you. Probably not as much as Kyoya here though." "Huh? What do you mean?" Yuki explained, "When they stitched up your wounds, he refused to leave. They even asked Rio to try but Rio told them how much you mean to him so they left him alone. It's been like this for a while." "Wait how long have I been out?" "You've been in a coma, for a month," Madoka said. "Kyoya hasn't left here for that long?" "Yeah, he won't sleep unless he's dead tired. He kept waiting for you to wake up." Liliana looked over at Kyoya. He looked tired, even as he slept.

After everyone had left, Liliana tried to wake up Kyoya. He didn't seem to budge. Then she sighed and lied back down. "You're a good actor you know that right?" She asked him. Strange enough he smiled. "Can't fool you can I?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Kyo-yo, why didn't you just leave me there? Rago would have died, and we wouldn't have to worry about him-" Kyoya kissed her suddenly. She didn't expect this, but all the same returned the kiss. Then he pulled away quickly. He seemed angry at her. "That was the dumbest thing you've probably ever done!" He was angry. "I-I-I'm sorry! I only wanted to keep you safe-" "I don't care! I want to keep you safe! Always!" "Kyo-yo." "I'm sorry I got mad, you just worried me." Then he held her close and long. Kyoya seemed a little worried about something at the same time. Maybe it had something to do with the doctor with short teal hair, and blue eyes.

-end chapter-

Me: Happy now?

Kyoya: maybe

Liliana: I'm happy.

Gingka: you're all alive!

WinryElric24: PIE!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: I'm still not finished!

WinryElric24: how!

Me: got more ideas. Do you have a problem with it?

WinryElric24: NO. PIE HEAD:)

Kyoya: What's with you and saying pie?

Me: She's weird. But she's my sister so I blame me.

Liliana: mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any characters. Just some OCs.

Me: Thank you Liliana.

Liliana You are welcome.

WinryElric24: Let's move on then!

The man with teal hair set his clipboard down. Kyoya knew he was there and let go of Liliana. She looked puzzled. They looked awfully similar. Then it hit her. She knew exactly who the man was. "Well Kyoya, it seems you've got yourself into a bigger mess than I expected," the man said. "What's it to you? I haven't talked you in seven years." "That's not the point! You're lucky I let your girlfriend recieve treatment. Though I think it's highly annoying that my son is dating without my permission!" "I don't need you in my life! OKAY! I've been on my own since I was 12! I'm coming home when I feel like it! OKAY!?" "YOU'VE ONLY GOT 3 MONTHS LEFT UNTIL YOUR-" "DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" "WHY?! AFRAID YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU WON'T SEE YOU THE SAME WAY!?" "WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU ANYWAY!? YOU'VE NEVER CARED ABOUT WHAT I NEED, OR WANT!" Kyoya's father slapped him. Liliana wanted to yell at him, but kept her cool. "Go right ahead. I don't give a shit if you slap me." Kyoya's father left. Kyoya had a big red hand mark on the left side of face. He looked unfazed, but not Liliana. Kyoya was hiding something. And she was gonna find out what it was.

Liliana got permission to go home, but she was still going to stay with Kyoya and Benkei. Liliana figured if Kyoya was hiding something, Benkei would know about it. Kyoya left to take Athena to the vet, leaving Benkei and her at the house. Benkei was sitting on the couch eating a bag of potato chips and drinking pepsi. Liliana asked him out of nowhere,"Why does Kyoya hate his father?" Benkei sighed. "Kyoya figured you would ask and told me to not tell you." Liliana sweatdropped. "Kyoya Alexander Tategami! When you get home you are gonna answer my questions! GOT IT!?" She got a reply almost imideallitly. "OKAY! Fine! I'll be there in five minutes." "If you're not, I'll hunt you down." "Darn it. You got me. I'll tell you every thing."

As soon as he entered the house, Kyoya was dragged upstairs by Liliana into her room. "Why are you keeping secrets from me? I thought we agreed not to do that?" Liliana was right. Kyoya was about to answer but then she kept on going. "Don't you trust me? At least enough to talk to me?" She sighed and plopped onto her bed. Kyoya stood there and also sighed. " Arranged marriage." "Huh?" "I'm in a arranged marriage with some girl my dad picked out." Kyoya walked over to the window groaned. He didn't look to good. "I have to marry her in 3 months. Unless I find someone else who is willing. Which I doubt." Liliana started to feel bad that she made Kyoya talk about it. "Kyo-yo, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." "It's okay. You need to know." He seemed to be messing with something in his pocket. "I told Rio, because he was wondering about why I hated my dad too. He was shocked as well but said something I can't forget." Kyoya stopped talking. "What did he say Kyo-yo?" Kyoya chuckled. "Nothing. It's nothing really." "Kyo-yo. You've been there with me for a while, and I feel like I've known you forever. This is probably gonna sound crazy. But if you think, That we could, well, uh, AH! I can't say it!" Kyoya knew what she meant. Rio had figured this would happen and told Kyoya to go right ahead. Kyoya took out a small black box from his pocket, (YAY!) got down on one knee and asked her these few words, " Liliana Hagene, will you marry me?"

-END CHAPTER-

ME: OMG!

Gingka:what?

Me:Nothing?

Madoka: What is it?

Me: nothing. :)


	16. Chapter 16

OKAY!** Let's get this show on the road. mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any characters. Just some OCs. Now let's get this, wait I already said that... ALLONSY!**

Liliana stood there for a few seconds looking at Kyoya. He couldn't tell if he was serious or just being a jerk and playing with her heart. She got down on her knees and hugged him after realizing he was serious. She whispered "Yes," into Kyoya's ear. He heard this and hugged her back. After what seemed like forever of hugging (I feel like I'm writing love, mushy, and kissy stuff. Oh wait I am), Kyoya slipped the ring onto her finger. It had a diamond in the center with an emerald loop around it , and the metal was white gold. After looking at this, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Benkei had watched the entire thing. He seemed like this bothered him. _I can't believe they're actually gonna get married! I knew Kyoya was given that ring to him by his mother, but I didn't expect him to use it! _Benkei's thoughts kept buzzing in his head. "But how did you get Rio to let me marry you?" " I told you, I told him what was gonna happen if I didn't ask you. I was shocked he said yes but, I'm glad he did. He just warned me that if I wanna live, I better not hurt you in ANY way." "For once he rocks." "Yes he does."

Liliana walked into the B-Pit and headed downstairs. She couldn't wait to tell Madoka and Nina. Madoka's image along with Nina's came into view as she went down the stairs. Nina noticed her first. "Hey, you cut your hair!" Nina was right. Liliana's hair length was only to her shoulder. "Yeah, I felt like it needed a new look. I have something I need to tell you guys." "Before that, would you like to have your bey back?" Madoka asked. Liliana gasped when Madoka handed her bey to her. It looked like nothing had ever happened to it. "But how? I thought Doji had used it's facebolt to bring back Rago?" Madoka smiled. "Well when we went back there to find Reji and Doji, we found it. It was kinda messed up, but I fixed it anyway." Liliana was speechless. "So what did you want to tell us?" Nina asked. Liliana nodded her head and told them , "As of today, Kyoya and me are engaged." Their mouths dropped open.

Kyoya dialed an number on his phone and waited for an answer. "Hello?" "Hi mom." "Kyoya! Hi! How are you?" "Good. I need you to tell dad something." "Uh oh. Are you two fighting **again?**" "Uh, maybe?" "Well, I can't blame you. Anyway, what's the message?" "Tell him, I've already got a girl who I'm gonna marry, so he can leave me alone now." "Oh good! Now I don't have to worry about you or your siblings getting into a arranged marriage. What's she like?" "Um, words do not describe her beauty and kindness. Oh god, don't tell her anything about my poetry!" "Only if she doesn't ask." "You suck." "I know." "Why are you awesome and dad hates me?" "He doesn't hate you. He's just not a people person." "Neither am I." "Okay good point. But he's just never had time to see any good in you like I did." "Yeah, but he says I spend way to much time beyblading." "He's just not that kind of person."ha "Maybe. Well, I gotta go. Liliana's gonna be here soon." "Oh, that's her name. So beautiful." "I gotta go mom. I love you." "Love you too sweetie" CLICK.

**Join me next chapter for more. Now I'm gonna go watch the Mummy Returns**


	17. Chapter 17

**okay. Let's go. mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any characters. Just some OCs. ALLONSY! (Let's Go!)**

Almost just as soon as Kyoya got off the phone with his mother, Liliana came in. "Hey, you got a hair cut." "Is that bad?" He shook his head. "No. I just didn't think you were going to do that. But all the same you look cute." He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and asked him, "What was that for?" "Does it need to be for anything?" She shook her head with a smile. "I guess not." Benkei walked into the room. "When did you get a hair cut?" He asked Liliana. "Is everyone gonna mention my hair?" She said. Kyoya shrugged. "I got it when I left the house." " Oh. Who were you talking to Kyoya?" "My mother. She's gonna talk to my dad and get him to leave me alone." Liliana smiled. Now Kyoya and her could just relax. Or so they thought.

was furious. He had just been told by his wife that his only son was engaged, and didn't tell him. He knew what to do. "Kiyko! Kim! Kana! Kesa! Get down here right away!" He yelled from the bottom of the mansion steps. Three girls dressed in pink dresses that looked identical, with blue eyes and black hair ran downstairs. A tall, skinny, teenage girl with long teal hair, blue eyes, and goth clothing came downstairs slowly. She had a beyblade launcher attached to her belt. She looked almost like Kyoya. She was followed by a tall woman with short black hair, blue eyes, and a blue sun dress. started as soon as they got to the bottom of the steps. "We need to prepare a wedding for your brother. He got engaged without me knowing so I intend to make sure he's married ASAP. Any questions?" No one raised their hands. "Good. Then here are jobs. Kiyko, he's your twin. So you go get him and his bride. Got it?" "Sure dad." "You three little ones can pick out the flowers. Maria, you know what to do. Now move out!"

**Sorry** **end this chapter so short. But I need to. Let's see what unfolds soon. Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I need to go outside. It's summer. Go outside, oh hey! mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of the characters, just some OCs. Go outside, No, yes, no, yes, maybe. If, if is good.**

Kiyko entered the town and looked around. _How am I supposed to find him here? This place is huge! _She thought to herself sighing. Then she saw a familiar face. "Yo Nina!" She yelled across the street. Nina was walking with Madoka and didn't hear her. But Madoka did. "Hey who's that?" She asked Nina pointing to Kiyko. Nina looked and gasped. "Yo Kiyko! What's up girlfriend?" Kiyko ran over to the other side of the street and gave Nina a huge hug. Madoka looked very puzzled. "What are you doing here though? I thought you weren't allowed out of the house after the time you put a stink bomb under your dad's desk at work," Nina said to Kiyko. "I'm not. But I'm here to get my twin." "Oh, Kyoya?" Madoka raised her eyebrow. ""Your Kyoya's twin? Yeah you guys look very similar, but are you really?" Madoka said, interrupting the conversation. "Yes, but he's 5 minutes older. And more mature. And well, a guy. There's also, Kim, Kaugra, and Kana. " "What's with all the 'K' names?" "I don't know. Those three are triplets. and highly annoying. Do you know where he is? I'd like to go home sooner than later." "Um, 3421 Park Ave." "Thank you. Now I have to go. Bye Nina." "Later Kiyko." Kiyko ran off.

Kyoya sat on the couch watching the news. Liliana was upstairs in her room playing with Athena. The news had something about Gingka winning a bey battle and Kyoya switched it off. He had almost forgotten that beating him was his goal, until Liliana. He sighed. Athena jumped at his face. He barely dodged the fluff. He heard Liliana heading down the stairs. "Athena, Athena! Where on Earth did that cat go? Kyoya have you seen Athena?" "More like almost got attacked by her." " I can see that. Your covered in her fur." There was a knock at the door. Kyoya got up from the couch and opened the door and found his twin sister, Kiyko.

"Kiyko? What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked. He was more afraid than happy to see her. "I'm here to take you and your bride back to the house to get married- Liliana!" "Hi Kiyko." The two girls hugged leaving Kyoya with questions. "Wait a minute, you know each other?" " Is that bad?" Liliana asked him. "No, just very odd considering she's my twin." The two girls burst out laughing. "What's so funny? Hey!" The two girls finally stopped and told him. "Ever since we were little, 12 to be exact, we've been rivals," Liliana said. "And I never won. So I'm always trying to find new ways to beat her. Like you and Gingka." "Don't you find that even a little funny?" Kyoya looked at them and shook his head. "I find it very awkward!" "That too. Liliana, why are you even here?" "I thought it way obvious, I'm engaged to your brother." "Wicked." Kyoya raised his eyebrow. "How is this wicked? Or whatever you just meant." "Because, dad took care of her in the hospital right? So now he already knows who it is. Plus he can't do anything, you two are gonna be so cute!" "What do you mean?" "Dad could check her allergies for flowers, but she only has silver, which is likely to kill her so therefor," Kiyko let Kyoya finish her sentence. "He can't do shit." "But why is he blaming me?"Liliana asked. "Because Kyoya broke tradition. About time too. It's been going on for years now. I'll tell you more later. Now pack your bags. It's time to go."

**Uh, I think I rambled on the last paragraph. Oh well. I don't know why I used K names, don't ask me, I just did. Any way, join me next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**YAY! I'm already to my lucky number of a chapter. 19! That was quick though... OH WELL! Anyway, mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of the Characters. Just some OCs. ALLONSY!  
**

Liliana packed her things into two suitcases. She picked up what looked like a very big green photo album. She ran her fingers over the velvety green cover and sighed. Kyoya came in and noticed it. "What's that?" He asked. She almost dropped it, but quickly put it into her suitcase. "It's nothing. Nothing at all. Just an old photo album," she said nervously. She closed the suitcase and zipped it up. "I thought we agreed not to keep secrets from one another, am I right Liliana?" She didn't answer as he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Now you're keeping a secret, aren't you?" She closed her eyes and nodded. "Only because you asked me to." "Huh?" "I've said to much. I'll tell you later. Much later." "No, I need to know." "Kyoya, no. You won't want to. It's bad enough you don't remember what happened when you lost your memory." "How did you know that?" "Time to go guys!" Kiyko said bursting in the room. Kyoya grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and left a note for Benkei before heading out.

Gingka walked into the B-Pit looking for Madoka. Madoka and Nina were giggling about something and stopped just as he walked in. "What's so funny guys?" He asked. "Nothing, just something we found out yesterday," Madoka said. "And that would be?" "Kyoya and your sister are engaged stupid. I thought you knew that." Nina said. Gingka's jaw dropped open. "How? Why? Are you sure?" "Yes!" The two girls shouted. Gingka was in disbelief. How had this happened? They just started to date, or had they?

On the train Kiyko got up to get a drink. Liliana stared out her window and sighed. 'How do I tell him?' She thought to herself. 'Why don't you just show me the book and make this a lot easier?' His thoughts reached towards her. She looked across from her and saw his worried expression. She nodded and grabbed her suitcase from below her. She got out the green album and handed it to him. He opened it and gasped at the first picture. It was a younger Liliana in a pink dress, about 9 years old and next to her was a boy with teal hair, blue eyes, and he was about the age of 9, wearing a lion t-shirt with blue shorts. He was looking at a photo of him as a child.


	20. Chapter 20

Me:Hiya!

Rio: It is I, the immortal phoinex!

Me: Shut up Rio.

Hikaru: mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any characters. Just some OCs. Now director, let's get back to work.

Rio: The immortal phoinex does no work! He is meant to be fantastic and do nothing but battle!

Hikaru: Okay director, let's get you back to the WBBA.

Me: Groan. I hope he calms down enough to help close the chapter.

Kyoya couldn't take his eyes off the picture. He knew Liliana as a child, but how? Could he had known her before he lost his memory? That seemed like so long ago. But, how did that happen again? He couldn't remember at all. He flipped to the next picture which showed him with her, only dressed up as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask for what seemed like Halloween. He was in shock. Since when would he ever dress up like something from Sailor Moon? It seemed when he was younger. The next picture showed her standing between him and Benkei with all of the facehunters behind them. Now that really made him wonder. "What the hell? Why are you in a picture with Benkei, me, and all the facehunters?" He asked her. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "You don't remember," she said calmly.

Kiyko had just came into the room when she began to tell him how they met, and how he had lost his memory. "It was about seven years ago, when I ran away from Kchoma. I came to the town were you and I just battled and it was raining terribly..."

FLASHBACK: A little girl about 9 years old walks the streets without an umbrella. She has short red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and is wearing a pink dress with black shoes. She runs into an alley and tries to hide from the rain. But she runs into a boy with teal hair, blue eyes, and is about the same age. He's wearing a lion shirt with blue shorts and white sneakers. They both fall onto the ground. The boy seems to be covering his eyes, but the little girl can see the blood dripping. "Are you okay?" She asks. "Who are you? Do you know Brandon?" The little boy said, revealing that something, or someone had given him scars down the eyes. "Who's Brandon? I'm new here, I ran away from my home because I was to strong for my own good. I'm Liliana, who are you?" "Kyoya, Kyoya Tategami. Can you help me?" "Sure. I'll try." (Liliana: It turns out that the Brandon guy had beaten Kyoya in a battle and decided to launch his bey at Kyoya's face, thus he was given scars.) Liliana used some herbal medicine to clean the wounds, but she couldn't remove the scars. The two protected one another for years, including a short period of the Facehunters. But their happiness soon came to an end. While the two were walking by a construction sight, something fell, almost hitting Liliana. But he pushed her out of the way. He lost his memory from ever since he knew her, and so she left. Vowing to never tell him, unless he was ready to know. END FLASHBACK

Kyoya was shocked. "You mean, we've already dated, but I lost my memory?" He asked. Liliana nodded. The train stopped. They gathered their things and headed off.


	21. Chapter 21

Kyoya: Ello.

Me: Sup.

Liliana: Not much.

Kyoya: mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal fight beyblade or any characters, just some ocs.

Me: Thank you.

Liliana: He only did it cause I asked him to.

Me: Oh...

Benkei ran as fast as he could to the B-Pit. He needed to check with Madoka and Gingka to see if Kyoya had really left. He burst through the doors and fell down the stairs head first. "Ow!" He exclaimed, standing up. "Benkei, are you alright?" Gingka asked. He shook his head and handed him Kyoya's note. It read; "Dear Benkei, I have to go back home to my dads. I'll send you any information that I think you'll need in the letter I'll be sending it when I get there. Kyoya." Gingka read it over a few times than handed it to Madoka. She did the same exact thing. "But why would he leave?" Gingka asked. Madoka spoke first, "I think I know. His sister Kiyko came into town to find him and take Liliana and him to her house so they could get married." Gingka looked down. "Are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure." "Shit!" Benkei yelled out of nowhere. "What Benkei?" Madoka asked. "I just realized that Kyoya has to deal with his father! And he hates his father more than anyone." Gingka raised his eyebrow. "Why would he hate his dad?" Then he was told about the arranged marriage. "Oh," Gingka and Madoka both said.

Kiyko walked in front of Kyoya and Liliana. She was shocked at what Liliana had told them. She had no idea that her brother had lost his memory. But then she began to wonder, how could her friend have been there with him, yet she didn't remember either. She remembered then that she too had ran away, but went home after two weeks. She ran away at 12 and met Liliana and became her rival. Then she saw her brother, only he was a lot happier with her than alone like he had always wanted to be. The three of them began to approach a tall house. No, it was more of a mansion. Liliana gasped. She knew Kyoya's family was big In business, but this just showed how much. She stopped and stared at the field that seemed to go on forever. Kyoya didn't seem to happy about it. He actually seemed annoyed. Liliana noticed this and ran after them.

Rio stared out his office window. He seemed to have his mind in another place. Just then, Tsubassa, Gingka, Nina, Madoka, and Kenta came in. They looked at him and Nina walked up to him. "Is he recovering yet? Is he okay?" She asked out of nowhere. Rio nodded. "He's fine. He's lucky to be alive though. He was seriously hurt when he tried to attack Rago." Nina asked him,"Can I see him? I know it's really early but still." Rio looked at her and nodded. Nina smiled, with a little tear in her eye and ran to the medical room, with Kenta following her. "Gingka, you want to know more about why I gave your sister permission to marry your biggest rival, don't you?" Rio said. Gingka nodded and said,"Is their a certain reason?" "Yes. It turns out that they already dated but he lost his memory." Gingka gasped. "But how did that happen?" Madoka asked. "One day, they were walking along a construction sight, when something fell almost hitting Liliana. But Kyoya saved her. But he lost his memory at the same time." Tsubassa said something under his breath but Rio heard it. "Say it out loud Tsubassa, I think they should know what Kyoya's been hiding." Gingka and Madoka turned to him as he spoke. "Kyoya's also the son the doctor who took care of me during the world championship. But his grandfather owns the WBBA. I found it shocking when I discovered this." Gingka and Madoka were in shock. How could this be? Kyoya had alot more that he had hidden from them at the same time.

-end chapter-

Me:Yay!

GalaxyPegagus14: how did I get here?

Me: IDK

WinryElric24: Hello pie faces.

GalaxyPegagus14: That's getting annoying.

Me: Tell me about it.


	22. Chapter 22

Okay. mystergirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, or any characters. Just some OCs.

As the three of them neared the mansion door, Kyoya stopped out of nowhere. Liliana didn't notice it until she had reached the door. She turned around and looked at him. He looked pale. She walked down the steps to him and asked him, "What's wrong?" He let out a heavy sigh. "I haven't been in this house for seven years though I don't remember what it even looks like inside." Liliana gave him a kiss on the cheek. He started to blush but soon turned away. He still felt awkward about the fact that they already dated, but he didn't remember a damn thing. She knew he was upset, took his hand and began walking forward. Kyoya allowed himself to walk towards the front door. Kiyko pulled out a key from her pocket and opened the door. A loud creak followed as the door opened. Kyoya went in first, then Liliana, and finally Kiyko who closed the door. Liliana gaped when she saw the house's inside. The walls were decorated with family pictures, and with frames made from the bark of a pine tree. The hallway smelled like apple pie and vanilla ice cream (Basically a vanilla smell). A tall woman with short black hair, blue eyes, and who was wearing a blue sundress with black flat came into the hallway. She looked like she was only in her early 20s. She smiled at the sight of Kyoya. Liliana figured it was his mother. Kyoya seemed to know who the woman was as well. "Hi mom." Maria (that's his mom) started to have tears gather in her eyes before she hugged him. He hugged her back, feeling relived that his father wasn't the one who greeted him.

Kyoya's father paced back and forth. Kyoya, his sister, and his bride to be should have been there awhile ago. He was in his office, which had only one window. He sat back down in his seat and looked at all the papers on his desk. They were pictures were of Kyoya, battling his enemies. "Why I allowed his mother to give him that idiotic beyblade is beyond me. When I was his age, I had already had given that up. He's about to be 16, and doesn't need to be wasting his time with these things." There was a soft knock on the door. "Enter." He said. Maria entered the room with a redheaded girl, who had blue eyes, freckles, and was wearing a yellow sundress with white flats. He knew exactly who this girl was and he was not pleased. "This is Kyoya's bride, Liliana." She said. Liliana spoke, "It's nice to meet you-" "Excuse me, I have work to do." And with that, he turned his chair around. Liliana looked over at Maria and Maria motioned they leave.

A couple months later...

Liliana's dress was ready, the flowers were ordered, and the guests had arrived. But Liliana was nowhere to be found. Everyone looked everywhere, until Kiyko found her, sitting behing the flowerbeds. "Where have you been? Everyone's looking for you? He weddings about to start." Liliana wasn't answering but Kiyko knew what was wrong. Liliana had found out that she had gotten pregnant a day ago, but didn't tell Kyoya. She was afraid that she might lose him. Kyoya's father and hers knew as well. They were there when she found out. It took everything Rio had not to find Kyoya and strangle him. But when Liliana told them not to tell Kyoya, they about fell over. But she didn't realize that Kyoya already knew. His father told him, and Kyoya did his best not to freak out because Gingka was right across from him. Kyoya walked out into the garden and looked around. He was in a black tux, with a green bow tie. Liliana was bawling her eyes out in her hands, trying not to ruin the dress. It was a long white, sleeveless dress with yellow lace. Her hair was up in a bun, and had a white rose in her hand. The back trailed far and he could see her. Kiyko had already left, knowing nothing she could say, or do would help.

When Kyoya sat next to her she stopped crying. She didn't want him to see her like that. Then she started up when he said, "I already know about your pregnancy." She wouldn't look him in the eye because she was afraid of him saying he was leaving her. But then he did something that shocked her. He gave her a big hug. She started to stop and hugged him back. Then she realized that he never changed his views on her. Even though he lost some memory, he still felt alive around her.

The scene was set. Kyoya stood up front with Nile and Gingka behind him. When the music started to play, she walked down the isle. Once she reached Kyoya, she smiled even brighter. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day to..." The weddings speeches went on for a while, then the preacher said, "Do you Kyoya Tategami take this young woman to be your loved wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" He looked in her eyes and said, "I do." Then he said it to Liliana. All the memories came back at once. And she said the same as Kyoya. Then, they shared a long wedding kiss. But the party wasn't over yet.

-end chapter-


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: Hiya! **

**Kyoya: mysterygirl2.0 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of the characters.**

**Liliana: *Kisses Kyoya's cheek***

**Nile: Or the song that will be used.**

**Liliana: What song?**

**Kyoya: Idiot! Keep your mouth shut!**

**Nile: Oops. Sorry Kyoya. It's nothing Liliana.**

**Me: ALONSEY!**

**Liliana: What song?**

**Me: I said Let's go! Sheesh!**

**Nile, Kyoya and Liliana: Sorry.**

Kyoya had been planning it for months. Nile, Madoka, Gingka, and Ryuga all were in on it too. _Flashback:_ Kyoya was messing with the computer trying to find the perfect song he could sing to Liliana during the wedding. All he could find was Drops of Jupiter by Train and Us Against the World by Westlife. He was having trouble when Madoka, Gingka, Nile, and Ryuga came in. (If your all wondering where Ryuga came from, remember Nina freaking out about someone when she was talking to Rio? TA-DA!) Kyoya turned around and frowned. He had forgotton that he had asked them to come early to help him out with planning. He got out of his chair and looked at them. "So, I already know what Nile can play, what about you guys?" He asked. Nile played piano very well. Gingka played guitar, Ryuga violin/ guitar, and Madoka played drums. Kyoya had to pick a song based on these instruments. He knew just the song._ End Flashback._

Kyoya got onto the stage with Madoka on drums, Nile on the keyboard, Gingka on guitar, and Ryuga with a violin. Liliana sat up front with Kiykyo next to her. Kyoya said into the mic, "This goes out to a special girl who has changed my life forever." Nile started to play the beginning to "Drops of Jupiter" By Train.

"Now that's she's back in the atmosphere with drops of Jupiter in her hair. She acts like summer and walks like rain, reminds me that there's a time to change. Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the

constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you... even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
Conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had... And me

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way

Repeat 1st chorus"

When Kyoya finished singing, Liliana was almost in tears. He had sang this once on her birthday. The day he lost his memory. _End chapter  
_


	24. Final note to all who read

Hey! It's me! I just wanted to tell you the story is over... for now!

I am turning this into three different stories. Look for Times Change Part 2: The search for Kyoya.

I'm not telling you a thing so... read to find out...

Oh, I'll tell you one thing only... Kyoya and Liliana name their son Kyoya... Do not ask, read to Find out!

Okay... Bye!


End file.
